Treatment methods for ocular conditions such as dry eye may require delivery of an implant or other device to the orbit of a patient. The orbit is a cavity of the skull that houses the eyeball and its nerves, muscles, and other appendages. The presence of these anatomical structures within the orbit, which in some instances may be easily damaged, can provide a limited working space for delivery of implants. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide one or more devices which may facilitate delivery of one or more implants to the orbit.